


songs about our friends

by frausorge



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy spent Wednesday night studying in the library with Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	songs about our friends

Troy spent Wednesday night studying in the library with Abed. At least, he was sitting in the library with Abed, holding a book. Abed was probably really studying, right up until he set his notebook down and looked over.

"What?" Troy said.

"Do you want a blowjob?" Abed said.

That was an easy question. "Yeah, okay," Troy said.

Abed slid down to the floor between Troy's knees and got his dick out of his jeans. Troy leaned back a little and let his hand run into Abed's soft hair. "Yeah," he said, Abed's mouth hot on him, taking him in again and again. Abed had one hand braced on Troy's thigh, and Troy could feel the warmth from that too.

He wasn't trying to last long, and he didn't. Abed swallowed neatly and sat back on his heels.

"You're suprisingly good at that," Troy said.

"I have many talents," Abed said.

That was the honest truth. "Come up here," Troy said. Abed looked like he was considering it. "Man, don't make me get down on the floor to kiss you! That's not cool."

"All right," Abed said.

Once Abed was back on the couch, Troy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in. He was a shyer kisser than Troy would have thought. Funny - you just never knew. Troy pulled back to look at Abed's face. His normally thin lips were a little swollen, and his eyes were as alert as ever.

"You're my best friend," Troy said.

"You're mine," Abed said instantly. And Troy figured no matter how you looked at it, that was also pretty much true.


End file.
